


Cover - And They Died Happily Ever After

by Rohanza



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rohanza/pseuds/Rohanza
Summary: Prompt:Harry and Voldemort find themselves before Death, who claims to be God itself, which gives them a second chance at living. Yet as many past times as they may live... None seems enough to be enough for death to allow them to die. Once and for all... That's all Harry wanted, to be allowed to die, finally and forever.https://archiveofourown.org/works/7948504
Kudos: 2
Collections: Covers of Isys Skeeter's Fanfics





	Cover - And They Died Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And They Died Happily Ever After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7948504) by [Isys Luna Skeeter (IsysSkeeter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/pseuds/Isys%20Luna%20Skeeter). 
  * In response to a prompt by [IsysLunaSkeeter_Translations](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysLunaSkeeter_Translations/pseuds/IsysLunaSkeeter_Translations) in the [Covers_of_Isys_Skeeter_Fanfics](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Covers_of_Isys_Skeeter_Fanfics) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Harry and Voldemort find themselves before Death, who claims to be God itself, which gives them a second chance at living. Yet as many past times as they may live... None seems enough to be enough for death to allow them to die. Once and for all... That's all Harry wanted, to be allowed to die, finally and forever.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/7948504

Cover (150dpi) - 512x800


End file.
